Academy Here I Come!
by SwayinWithTwilight
Summary: Bella and Rose are sent to Santa Rosa Academy in Cali only upstate from their parents. They start on a journey full of drama,fights,love,friendship,and more! ALL HUMAN,OOC,AU
1. WHAT!

**I don't own…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PS…review?**

"Bella, could you come down here for a minute." I walk down the stairs slowly; tired from the game I played in the park today with Rose.

"Yeah mom, what's up?"

"Your father and I have something to tell you, but I think its best if we wait for Rose and her parents." You see, my parents and my friend Rosalie's parents are best friends. So naturally were best friends too. But our parents work together to. They have their own entertainment label. You know like Warner Bros, well our parents are Pandemonium Productions.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in!" Then The Hale's walked in.

"Take a seat Rose, next to Bella." Rose looked at me curiously and I just shrugged. She sat down next to me and we faced my parents.

"Want the sweet and get to it, or the blunt version?" Sarcasm does not become my mom.

"I want it blunt." We both answer then giggle.

"You're going to boarding school." We look at each other then blow!

"WHAT! Why?"

"We just thought it would be a good experience. And besides the school is more like college than high school. You can get off campus when you want, unless you have class. You'll have your car and there are tons off stuff to do. We know you guys love all these sports well guess what, they have girl's teams at the school. We even got you guys a place together." Clarice, Rose's mom, explained quickly. We looked at each other silently asking if it's cool, we gave the go ahead.

"Okay, we agree. When do we leave?" My parents looked bewildered, so did the Hales.

"No argument? Just when do we leave?" My dad sounded worried.

"Yup, you pointed out all the good stuff. We like the apartment thing. But can we decorate?" Million dollar question Rose.

"Yes, you guys can. Well actually, you can only add or take away furniture but the places have personality each room in the place is a different color."

We pondered this then agreed. It sounds good.

"When do we leave?" Now they looked weary.

"Well, you guys start driving in at least 4 days."

"What! We need to pack not chitchat."

After Rose left, 2 houses down, to pack I started too. All the sudden my phone started ringing. Rose.

"Yellow?" I heard her chuckle at that.

"Bells, don't pack all your cloths. Leave a lot home because when we get there were going shopping. But bring most of the shoes with you."

"Okay, no problem. Hey since today is Wednesday lets have a game with the guys on Saturday and on Sunday we spend with the family." I could basically hear her contemplating this in her head.

"Good idea Bella. Well, deuces!"

"Thanks friend, deuces,"

After I hung up with Rose I just started picking out the clothes I want to take and what not. I knew I had to take my sneakers. I love my sneakers. There all Nike dunks or uptowns, Adidas, or Converse. I refuse to wear any other sneaker. I have plain black uptowns and white shell-toes that will stay but the rest will come with me.

**SATURDAY**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Oh my god. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and lay there for another 5 minutes. When I got up it was ten past 7. I begrudgingly got up from bed and maid my way to the shower. After my shower I got dressed in my basketball shorts, since my soccer ones are tighter and I want to be loose today, and a wife beater. I out on my green and white high-tops Adidas and put my hair into a ponytail and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine." My head shot up and there sat my parents.

"Good morning to you to." Mom got up and put a plate full of breakfast in front of me.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Rose and I are going to have a final game with the guys then just hang out with them for a while." My parents both nodded and continued with small talk about packing and whatever else.

Then something came into my head.

"What about my motorcycle, I can't leave it here." My parents looked bewildered.

"You can ride it there, or we can ship it to you."

"I want to ride it there. I can't live without that thing. Well, I'm off. See you guys later." I gave them both kisses on the cheek and went and got on my motorcycle.

See my motorcycle is my pride and joy. It's black with blue and silver designs. I love it.

Once I got to the park where we play every sport with our friends I saw Rosalie's M3. So I knew she was here. I hopped off and made my way to the bleachers to change into my cleats.

All the sudden I heard a chorus of 'BELLA!' and big guys came running at me. Then I was squashed by a hug, one after another. Once I was put down, and was able to breathe I spoke.

"Hey everyone."

"Okay, let's get this party started. Who wants to be captain?"

"Me!"

"Me!" Ha, in their faces. Now they have to listen to me and Rose. Wait, shit.

"Okay, Bella call it."

"Heads."

"Sorry, its tails."

"Okay, I pick Dylan."

"Um, I pick Jake." He comes and we bump fists.

"Alright, Justin you're with me."

"Fine, I want Tony." He pumps his fist in the air and runs to my side.

"Hm, I want Quil."

"Okay fine, I get Embry."

"Then I get…Danny." He jumps and runs to Rose's side.

"Fine then…Sam you're over here."

After deciding our teams we start the game. And damn it's gruesome. I was running down the field when Dylan comes and blocks my every move. I finally made it around somehow and passed it to Tony, who passed it to Jake. He was surrounded and couldn't pass to anyone; the other team would get it. So he kicked it up but a little backwards and did a bicycle kick. It flew over to where Sam and Embry where and they pass back and forth threw the field. They didn't have an opening where they were, so they passed it to me. I hurried because the other team was gaining on me, I kicked fast and hard. It went in. IT WENT IN! We stopped playing because it was up to 5. The game ended 5 to 4, my favor!

"Good game guys."

"Thanks, you guys to." I was exhausted. I went to the vending machine that was on the sidelines and got some water, I saw everyone following my lead.

"So what time is it?" Hm, we started playing around 8:15. It shouldn't be too late.

"Wow, it's almost 12. How about we go somewhere for lunch. I'm hungry. We freshened up and went out to eat. After lunch we just hung around for the day. At about 8:30 we started saying our goodbyes. We all agreed that during holidays and whatnot we would see everyone. After we said farewells again to the guys we left home.

**MONDAY, AFTER FAMILY DAY**

"Bells, honey wake up." I felt someone shaking me. Ugh. What time is it?

"Hm?"

"Get up and get ready. Its 4:30." At that I opened my eyes and saw my mom.

"Okay, I'm up." She got up and left my room.

I got up and stretched the sleep that was still in me away. I went into the duffle bag packed with make-up, toiletries, and hair stuff. I pulled out my soap and shampoo and got ready. After my shower I put on the clothes I put aside last night for today.

A white wife beater, blue jean shorts, my notebook dunks, and Prada aviators. I put my hair into a pony tail but curled the ends and let my bang go but towards the side. And with my leather motorcycle jacket…I look great.

I put my sunglasses on my head and made my way downstairs. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:15.

"Morning guys."

"Good morning." I noticed Rose and her parents were here.

I sat down at the table and my mom gave me a plate filled with food. We all talked about little things while eating. When we all finished we looked at the time it was a quarter to 6.

"Well, I guess you guys have to go. I'm going to miss you both." We gave hugs all around and put my final bag in Rose's backseat along with hers that was already there.

I started my motorcycle and we waved to them. Rose and I shot down the street until we came to a stop light. I turned to Rose while at the red light.

"You ready?"

She looked over and I saw she had a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I'm ready. This is going to be fun. We have about an hour and a half trip up to Santa Rosa, if one of us turns for gas, we both go, okay?"

"Of course. Let's go." And we did. We stopped about twice, one time to fill the tanks to the brim and the other was a pit stop.

Soon enough, we entered the city limits. After we entered the limits about 3 miles later we found the school. Damn, it was huge!

We stopped at the Admin. Office and found out were our apartment was in Meyer Hall. When we pulled up to the building, it was big. We parked in the row in front of the entrance and walked in to talk to the receptionist.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan. And this is Rosalie Hale. Can we have our room keys and info we need?" She had a happy smile on her face, and looked happy to see us. Wow.

"Good morning. Yes you're in room 43 on the 4th floor. Here are your passes for the door if it's ever locked. If you don't have them then you type a code in that's on your info. Well I hope you both like it here at Santa Rosa Academy."

"Thanks." Rose took all the papers from her, then I took them from her and stashed them in the inside pocket in my jacket. We went back outside and started unloading suitcases and boxes in total we had about 10 suitcases and 2 boxes and 2 duffle bags. First we unloaded the suitcases and started bringing them inside and to the elevator. We pushed it all inside then almost fell when the doors closed for carrying 5 heavy suitcases each. When we got to our floor we started looking for our room and it was only 2 doors down on the left from the elevator. We stopped in front of the door with all our bags them took a deep breathe and unlocked the door. Automatically we dragged everything in then took in our surroundings.

"Wow, I feel grown up. This place is nothing like a regular dorm."

"Hell, this isn't a regular school." She nodded and we just looked around. The first thing you see is a nice size empty room, well the living room. It could fit a couch, loveseat, and chair. Plus we'll have a big TV in here. The room itself is a nice tan color. Then the kitchen comes into view for the next room. Nice stainless steel appliances. And the room is a very nice cream color, with big windows facing a nice view. Then a hallway in-between the two rooms leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. One bedroom was a vivid red but accented by white. The other bedroom is a deep blue with white too. The bathroom is a silver blue-ish color. After checking the digs out we went back outside to get the rest of the stuff.

After finally bringing it all in and leaving it in the kitchen so it will be out of the way when the delivery people come to bring everything in we headed out to the nearest mall.

"I'm so excited. I feel like I could bounce!" I started laughing.

"Well, calm down. You're driving, for goodness sake!"

"Oh were here, we have to go to Macys!" Ugh, shopping. Doesn't matter what kind of shopping. It all sucks, well sometimes. This is kind of one of those times.

"Okay Rose, lets hurry so we can get it delivered fast." We got a 3 piece red suede set for the living room. We didn't need bed sets because they already have sets that are nice in the rooms. We just got mattresses. The bed sets in the rooms are low profile beds with a nightstand table dresser desk and it each has a good size closet. And the sets were both charcoal. I got a medium grey with white and blue sheets and pillows. Rose got a black red and gray set. Then we headed to entertainment. That's going to be fun…

After setting up a time of 3:00 delivery when it was only 11:00 something now, we got going.

What surprised me was they had a Best Buy in the mall.

But we got into the store quick as ever and headed straight to the TV's.

We finally decided on getting a 58' Samsung Flat panel TV with a regular DVD player. The dorm or apartment comes with cable! After arguing on what was best to buy we finally agreed on a XBOX 360 and all the games we wanted. We are gamer-freaks. And we got a TV stand thing and shelves, along with a raise able coffee table.

After spending a big price for all this then telling them to come at 4:00, we left. On the way home we found a grocery store and did some shopping, and we got take-out. After that we headed home.

**3:00**

Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Delivery for Isabella Swan." I opened the door and there stood the people delivering my furniture.

"That's me." They handed me forms to sign. I did then they started setting it all up. When the guys were putting it all together we talked with them. They are so cool. And their young too, about 19 just doing a job. We got their numbers and gave them each a hefty tip.

As soon as they left our monster TV, shelves, and table were here.

"Delivery for Rosalie Hale."

"Right here." She signed then they started putting it all together. We left our door open all the way, some kids walked by a few times and they saw what was going on and just stared for a minute. Wow, and they knew our names. News travels fast here, shit.

After they set up everything, even our cable we gave them each 100 bucks for the job well done. It was 2 guys this time, but we didn't talk that much with them.

When it was all done, we just stared at our apartment, its so cool.


	2. NOT THE SHOES!

Thanks for reviewing Emilyisinsane and churroettes94

**Thanks for reviewing **

**Yeah…I wanted something new…and their personalities and things about them are all interesting to me!**

**Read and review? Please?**

After about 5 minutes of just looking around the place we started up our XBOX.

"What do you want to play?" Hm, that's hard to choose. Mortal Combat, Grand theft auto, guitar hero, need for speed… I got it.

Halo 3.

We were just sitting down on the couches with our feet propped up on the coffee table with a bowl of chips in-between us and playing head to head. The door to our room was still wide open. All the sudden someone walks in and goes and sits on the loveseat. We continue playing not really caring about it.

"Hey, I'm Emmett!" A booming voice said.

"Hey I'm Rose, this is Bella."

"What difficult level you guys playing on?"

"Legendary." I heard him gasp so I turned my head in his direction. He is huge, built.

"Can I play?" We stopped the game then so he could play from the beginning.

"Sure Emmett. Grab a controller and let's get started."

He jumped to the idea and sat himself right in-between us and we got started. Soon after we got into the game we started talking.

"So you guys are new here, huh?"

"Yeah we are me and Bella are juniors."

"Cool, im a junior to. And so are my sister, brother, and my friend. I think we could all be great buddies."

"Of course Em." After half an hour we already became great buds.

"So what do you guys like to do?"

"Well we like sports, soccer and basketball mostly. But we play anything, and we have a thing for mechanics. But I love shopping too."

"Wow mechanics, never met a girl that was into that kind of stuff. What kind of cars do you guys have?"

I smirked at that question because I don't have a car; I don't see the right one yet.

"Well I'm the only one with a car. Bella has…other ways to get around." He looked a little confused.

"Okay, so what car do you have Rose?"

"I have a red BMW M3 convertible."

"Wow, I saw that car when I came in earlier, it looks nice."

"So how do you get around, Bella?"

"I have a motorcycle." I said nonchalantly. Let's see what he makes of that.

"You have a motorcycle? COOL! What kind?"

"I have a 2008 Yamaha FJR1300A. What about you?"

"I have the limited edition Jeep."

"Wicked." Me and Rose say at the same time.

"But why don't you get a car, obviously you have the money for one."

"I haven't found anything that I want yet, but if I do I'll be more than happy to buy it."

He was about to say something but got cut-ff by a phone ringing.

We all took out our phones and it was Emmett that answered his.

"Yellow?" I had to smile; I say that sometimes when I answer the phone to."

"Oh hey, im playing Halo with some friends."

"Im on our floor."

"I'm in room 43. Come on by!"

"Okay geesh, bye."

We just looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, sorry about that. It was my sister Alice. She didn't know where I was because I was with her before I came into your guy's room. And I guess she thought I was doing something stupid again." We just nodded, we understood.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there." Is my response to the girl's voice. It was like bells.

"Alice." We paused our game and looked up.

"Im Bella."

"Im Rosalie, but call me Rose." The girl was tiny. Only 4' 10" by the looks of it. She has short, spiked up black hair, and big grey sparkling eyes. She looks like a pixie.

She walks into the room and sits down on the chair.

"So you guys are new here, huh?"

"Yup, we got here around 7 in the morning."

"Cool, we got here yesterday." She was so happy, she was bouncing.

"Alice, we have to go shopping tomorrow for cloths, do you want to come with us?"

If possible her grin was wider than her face, she was jumping for joy.

"Pixie, will you calm down. Im afraid you'll faint." Emmet started laughing.

"Oh ha-ha Bella. But I love shopping, don't you?"

"Well you see, not really. I have no problem with it but it's not my thing."

Then she got a wicket glint in her eyes, I admit it I was scared.

"Well, I'll change that. Don't you worry about it."

"So when should we leave?"

"Can we leave at 9:00? We have a lot to do. But I want to get my morning run in."

"Oh that's perfectly fine."

"Oh, so the reason I was looking for you Emmet was because me and Jazzy are going to go eat. You guys want to come with us?"

"Sure, food sounds good right about now."

"I concur Emmett, I concur."

Alice told us to go get changed. So I headed to my room and started rummaging through my cloths. I found a pair of Paige Premium skinny jeans, a pink graphic tee, and my white low air force ones. I grabbed my iPhone and some cash and we headed out.

I just saw what everyone was wearing. Rose had on some Manolo Mary Jane pumps, a jean mini skirt, and a red polo shirt.

Alice had on ruche leg skinny jeans, Gucci flats, and a spaghetti strap cami.

Emmett had on baggy-ish jeans with a black polo and white and black fusion Jordan's.

"Emmet, if you wear those kinds of sneakers all the time, you and I are going to be great friends." I said teasingly. He just grinned back in return as we made our way to the elevator. When we got to the front of the dorms Alice ran up to a tall blonde guy with ocean blue eyes. They kissed, so im guessing this is Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, this is Bella and Rose, their new here this year. These are the people he was playing Halo with." Jasper was stunned for a minute.

"You guys play Halo? Awesome. Nice to meet you both." He shook both of our hands.

"Edward called; he said he has a date. I swear one day, its going to bite him in the ass."

"Who's Edward?"

"Edward is my other brother. But I warn you now, he's a player. But if you get to know him, he's a great guy. Well mostly." I just nodded, but I saw Alice looking at me with a weird expression.

"So let's get going, im hungry."

"Okay lets go feed the beast." And we were off.

When we got to the little restaurant it was a little busy with teens all over the place.

"So im guessing this place is pretty good to have this many kids here on a Monday?" Rose said while we found a table.

"Well yeah kind of, it has great food and on Thursdays it does karaoke." We just nodded and looked at our menus. After we got a waitress and ordered we just continued talking.

"Oh look there's Edward. Hi Edward!" She was waving somewhere behind me.

I turned around and my breathing stopped. Only feet away from me stood a god. He's tall, with a good amount of build. He has brownish-red hair that falls in his eyes, and amazing emerald eyes.

"Hey guys." And he has a voice like velvet. Then he spots us, he passes Rose but when he see's me, he stops for a second.

He walks towards us and stops right in front of the table.

"Hello im Edward Cullen." He offers his hand to Rose first.

"Rosalie Hale. Call me Rose." He nods, and then turns to me.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." He takes my hand but instead of shaking it, he kisses my hand.

My breathe hitched but turned back to normal before it was noticed.

"Nice to meet you both." We just nod.

"Well I have to get back to my date. Goodbye." After he leaves, Alice turns to me.

"Bella, watch out because I have a feeling he's going to go after you."

"Yeah Bells watch out. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Thanks guys for the concern but don't worry, I don't do players."

I heard Emmet chuckle and I turn to him.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" We all busted out laughing to what he said. Everyone in the restaurant turned to us and when we finished laughing we just glared at them.

"Rose, I have a feeling this is going to be a great experience."

"Me to Bells, me to."

**NEXT DAY**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Oh my god. I hate mornings.

I slammed my hand down on the off button and got out of bed. After putting on some sweatpants and a white t-shirt I went into the kitchen and got a bottle of Gatorade, my cell phone and left. When I got to the track I started running. There was no one there so it was quiet except for the patter of my feat on the ground. And all the sudden I hear someone next to me running. I looked to my side and I see him. Edward Cullen.

"I hope you don't mind. Can I run with you?" I just look at him then back forward.

"Nope, I don't mind."

"So im surprised, most girls don't run in this school because there scared to sweat. Well except the ones that actually play sports but there's only the soccer team."

"That's it? There's only a girls soccer team and nothing else?"

"Yeah. Well and cheerleading." Well that sucks, but we'll probably only play soccer anyway.

"Well I guess im not most girls, huh."

"I guess not. So when did you and your friend move in?" I wonder why he is so curious.

"Yesterday. We got here around 7 then went shopping and got all our stuff for the dorm. Everything was done around 6." I turned and saw him looked stunned for a minute.

"Wow that's pretty fast for a move in." He was about to say something else but was cut off by a ring. It was my phone. Alice.

"Jell-O?"

"Bella Swan if you aren't in you dorm in 2 minutes I will hide you precious one of a kind sneakers. You know the ones with Lebron James signature on them." She was so loud I had to hold my phone away from my ear. But when I heard this my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Give me 3 minutes and I'll let you do my hair and make-up."

"Deal." And she hung up. I ran back to the bleachers got my Gatorade and started running. I then noticed Edward running right next to me.

"What are you doing?" I didn't even look I just kept running.

"Im going with you to check out your place, and see Alice." I just sped up, and he did to.

We kept running. After Alice hung up it was 7:26. So that means by 7:29 I have to be there or else my shoes are at risk.

We got to the dorms and I just ran in and sped to the staircase. I threw open the door and started sprinting up the stairs. I got to the 4th floor and threw the door open. I ran to my room and opened the door and collapsed on the floor. I check the time and it just turned 7:30. Alice was sitting in my living room with her phone out.

"You made it. Good job I have to say. Oh, hi Edward. What are you doing here?" I was panting so I let him answer best he could.

"I saw Bella running at the tracks so I started running with her. Then you called, I heard everything so I hurried after her and came here. I wanted to see you and check out her place."

At this point I was just drinking my Gatorade and taking breathes.

"Okay Bells, I'll let you calm down for ten minutes then you have to shower."

"Yes mommy." I heard her giggle. I got up of the floor and took of my sneakers and sat down on the couch. I then turned and saw Edward standing there.

"Edward sit down, you don't have to stand." He just nodded and sat next to me on the couch.

Then Rose came in she was dressed and everything.

"Bella, can you make breakfast? Im hungry and you know you're a great cook."

I just nodded and got up and went into the kitchen. Everyone followed me and sat the kitchen island.

"How's blueberry pancakes?" Everyone answered with good.

"I took my phone out of my pocket and laid it on the island. Then someone came barging into the living room.

"Hey everyone. Who's making breakfast?"

"I am." He just nodded and pulled up a seat with Jasper.

"So how is everyone?" I got 'good' and 'hungry'.

I just started cooking while we talked and even though I was in the conversation I didn't get distracted. I started flipping pancakes like nothing at all. Emmett even tried but it fell on the floor.

"TEN SECOND RULE!" he picked up the pancake so quick you wouldn't know what happened.

We all started laughing at his panicked face when he put the pancake on a plate. When it was finished we were all sitting at the island eating. After eating everyone went into the living room while I went to shower and Edward went to his room to shower.

After my refreshing shower I saw the cloths Alice laid out for me. It wasn't so bad. Blue, grey, and white plaid Bermuda shorts. A blue v neck long t-shirt and my white low air force 1's.

"Alice, im all dressed." She came in and plugged in the straightener and pulled out the make-up I barley use.

"Rose get in here." She came in and was automatically directed to do my makeup. Once they were done my bang were straight and to the side. My hair was all straight and the side were pulled back and tied. They gave me a grey eye shadow with eyeliner but no mascara. A light lip-gloss and some foundation. When I saw my reflection I was stunned,

"I look great. Thanks guys." They said it was nothing.

When we walked out into the living room the guys looked in our direction.

"Bells you look good."

"My little girl is growing up, now I have to beat the boys off." I just rolled my eyes.

"Wow Emmett, melodramatic much?"

"You look beautiful." I just smiled back at Edward.

"So we are going?" We just nodded. But when we got up so did the boys and they followed us all the way outside.

I turned to Alice.

"The guys are coming?"

"Yeah, I figured we would need 2 cars for all the shopping." I thought about that then had a nice thought.

"Who wants to ride with me?" Alice, Jasper and Edward looked confused.

"I thought we were taking Emmett's and Rose's car?"

"Oh we are, but im not. Im taking my motorcycle." I saw their jaws drop.

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yep, Jasper. That's what I said when she told me too."

"Common, ill show you it." We walked to Rose's car and then they just turned to me waiting. I pointed to the motorcycle next to it." Alice, Edward, and Jasper all went to inspect it. Along with Emmett.

"So I'll ask again. Who's going with me?" I saw all of them except Rose look at each other then start arguing.

"No I want to go!"

"No I want to!"

"Not fair, I should go!" Me Rose and Emmett just started laughing.

"Okay stop arguing." They stopped and looked at me."

"Someone will ride with me there. Then someone will ride with me back. And someone will ride with me on the way to wherever we go tonight. And someone will ride with me back. Rose chooses."

"In this order. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Then Edward."

"Alice you want the helmet?" She looked scared for a minute. I walked over quick and gave her a big hug.

"Alice calm down. I swear to god nothing will happen. I am one of the best drivers you will ever meet. Motocross can't even kick my ass. Calm down." After a few minutes she was calm and on the back of my bike.

I hit the kickstand off and revved the bike.

"Let's ride."

And we were off…


	3. SHOPPING!

Don't own anything except for the plot and some stuff later on

**Don't own anything except for the plot and some stuff later on.**

**Read and Review!**

When we got to the mall and parked all side by side Alice hopped off my bike.

"Okay, that was so cool! Bella can you do tricks?" I saw mischief in Rose's eyes. I just nodded hesitantly. Everyone perked up at this.

"Can we see them? Now, please?" I looked at Rose and she just nodded. I put my leather jacket back on and got on my bike and started it up.

"Follow me guys, we have to do this in an empty parking lot and there's one at the back entrance." They just nodded and followed me.

"Okay, go stay at the curb. Don't come any closer until I tell you. Rose, give me my helmet." Once I had the helmet on I revved my bike and went straight for the end of the parking lot. I turned and started heading straight for them and popped a wheelie. When I came back down there was tons of clapping. I looked around and saw a lot of people watching.

Then I started heading back again and this time when I went forward I did a nose wheelie, when the back wheel goes up, and kept it like that and started doing donuts. When I got back down I heard more cheering. Then I did something harder.

A lot harder, and dangerous. I went back again all the way to the end. When I started coming back I kept my grip on the handles and did a handstand. I kept it for a few seconds then came back down. The cheers just got louder. Then I went for my finale. God, Rose should love this.

I went back for the final time I popped a wheelie. But I kept going until the back of the bike was inches from the ground. I held onto the handles and put my feet on the back of it so I was standing with my bike my feet right at the end. I did a sharp donut and went back to the end. I was still on the end. I sat back like I should and went back to the front but instead of stopping I lifted the bike, you would think I was doing another wheelie, nope.

I did a cartwheel, with my bike.

When I hit the ground I went and got a parking space in front of the lot. When I headed to my friends and the whole crowd I got cheers and whistles and a standing ovation. I stopped in front of everyone and gave a bow. All the sudden I was airborne! I looked down and saw I was on Emmett's shoulders.

"Bells, that was amazing! Where did you learn this shit?" I just laughed.

When I was finally put down I saw then all stunned except Rose who was putting away her camera.

"Rose not again, why did you have to record it?" she just smirked.

"That was one of the best you've done yet. This will get so many hits on You Tube."

The others still looked stunned. Then Alice snapped out of it.

"That. Was. Amazing. Where did you learn this?"

"Ever since I was 15, I was into motorcycles. My parents bought me one to learn how to ride it. It was easy. Then I got bored. So I decided 'why not tricks?' My parents found me doing some wheelies in the back of the house. And started watching. When I stopped I noticed them and thought I was in trouble. Instead, they bought me pads and an extra helmet and everything. I've been perfecting my stunts for 3 years now."

They looked even more stunned. It got kind of awkward.

"That. Is. So cool!"

"Thanks Jasper. So Rose, how'd I do on my finale?"

"Flawless. I'm surprised. I think its one of the few times you actually did it perfect."

"What do you mean 'One of the few.' What happened the other times?" I turned towards Edward with a grimace on my face.

"I've tried to get that trick right since I started. Over the years I've fractured my leg twice, sprained my wrist, and had a concussion. It never stopped me though." Rose just nodded and grimaced at the memories.

"Shopping time!" I screamed, which is a first but we needed to get off the sore subject.

First we put my helmet and jacket in Rose's car and then we went into the wonderful world of cloths and other stuff…

**2:30**

"Alice, we've been shopping since what 10? I'm hungry, and im sure Emmett agrees. Can we please go eat?" We just got out of another store and my stomach wouldn't stop growling.

"Fine, let's go." We got to the food court and ordered tons of food. You'd think we were feeding 10 people, when it was only 6. But hey, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Me. Well, we eat a lot. They found this funny. I didn't.

"So you think its funny I have an appetite. Compared to those anorexic jackasses? Be happy guys, when I cook this means more food." They immediately shut up and I just had to grin at that.

"So can we finally go home after we finish?" Alice nodded reluctantly. I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Alice. As much as I will regret this, there will be other shopping trips."

At that she perked up and was all jubilant again. Pixies. If shopping was hell, than Alice would be Satan. When we got outside, Jasper handed all his bags to Emmett and Edward. He ran over to me and hen he got a nervous look on his face.

"Bells, can I maybe…Can I drive the motorcycle?" I was surprised to say in the least.

"Um, Jasper do you know how? Should I be worried?"

"I know how to ride, I learned at the DMV. But my parents won't get me a motorcycle. And before you ask, Alice knows I know how to ride." I just dig in my pocket and take out my keys.

"Okay Jazz, you can ask sometimes if you want to borrow it. Just be careful with my baby!" he laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

He got on the bike and I followed suit. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he looked back at me.

"Go for it Jazz." He smiled and kicked off the kickstand, turned it on, and revved my bike. We sped off and found the others waiting for us. We stopped next to them and they looked at us, they had the windows down.

"Rose, take a picture of them! Quick!" I laughed at Alice's jumpiness.

Rose took a picture of us on my bike and we sped off when the light turned green. All the sudden I see Jasper start raising the handles and he pops a wheelie! The car comes beside us again and they take another picture.

"Way to go Jasper!" is all I heard. He revved it even more and we sped down the streets cutting corners perfectly, we stopped at our dorms and he parked in my original spot.

I hoped off and turned to see Jasper with a huge smile.

"Thanks Bella that was so much fun."

"No problem. Just make sure when you ride my bike you're careful, and then we have no problem." He just nodded and gave me a big hug. We leaned against my bike and waited for the others. But then we started talking.

"Bella, I should warn you. Edward is going to try and get you. Just be careful, and don't fall for his tricks. I don't want you to be another girl to him. Because you're different from all the rest. Im just watching out for you." I saw in Jasper's face he meant what he said, I was so grateful to get great friends. I nodded and gave him a big hug. Emmet was the big protective goofball of a brother I never had, and probably my new partner in crime for all the things Rose wouldn't do with me. Jasper the caring but fun one. And Alice is now one of my best friends ever.

I couldn't be happier.

When everyone pulled up we started getting bags out of the car. We got most of them but there were still 10 bags left. We already knew whose bag was who's because of where they were placed in the cars.

When we got to our rooms we just put our bags in our rooms and made way o my living room.

"So what now?"

"Well how about we show you some stuff from back home? It's all on my computer."

They agreed so I just went and got my Mac Book Air. I got my AV cables and brought it to the living room. I turned on my computer and they saw my background. It was me and Rose in front of the Trevi Fountain in Rome.

"When did you guys go?"

"This summer actually. Beautiful place."

"I know what you mean. We went there last year for a few weeks. Jasper came with us actually."

"Where do you guys live?"

"Los Angelus. What about you guys?" We looked at them bewildered

"We live there to. Upper west side."

"Oh were in the East."

**1 hour later**

"Wow, you guys sure have done crazy stuff. I mean seriously as a April Fools prank you get 6 dogs. Number them 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. And they took all day catching them. And another day few hours figuring out there was no 2. Priceless."

"Thank you Emmett. Bella was the mastermind for that one. One day we put a fake announcer thing in the office and took the real one. We set it up and got a voice changer to make us sound like ghost or Darth Vader it was so cool. So all day we were taunting kids and teachers with it. They never found out where it came from. Halfway through the day the school was evacuated because of 'ghosts." We all started cracking up at our old shenanigans. Man this school is in for a wake-up call with all 6 of us together.


	4. sHE GOT A SHINER!

Don't own…Meyer does…

**Don't own…Meyer does…**

"Okay, time to change. Bella, leave your hair the way it is. I put an outfit on your bed." I nodded and headed to my room while everyone went to go get changed.

I looked timidly to my bed and saw a nice outfit. A yellow spaghetti strap tank that is mildly modest but sexy. A plain cropped button tight, but comfortable vest. True religion skinny jeans, Paolo Mary Jane black pumps and my yellow Juicy Couture 'Lock Gossip' bag. I paired this all with some yellow and black bangles and headed out the door.

I heard some catcalls and turned to look at the source. There sat Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I blushed at the sudden attention.

"Wow, hey good looking." I laughed and picked up my phone and it rang.

It was mom.

"Hold on guys." I pick up the phone.

"Yellow?" I heard them chuckle.

"Bella, how are you guys?"

"Were great mom, everything's better than imagined."

"I'm glad you like it there, made any friends yet?" I smiled looking at my friends.

"Yeah, and quite the characters." She gave a laugh.

"Well mom, I have to leave you. Were going out to chill and were leaving soon."

"Okay bye, we love you!"

"Love you guys to." I hung up and put my phone in my purse. I went back to my room and got my wallet, lip gloss, and card. I grabbed my keys on my way back to the living room and placed everything in my bag.

"Sorry about that." I got don't worry all around.

"So, what are we going to do any way?"

"Alice said that were going to go to this campus club like place. It's called Sweets. It's like a restaurant/club. It's a lot of fun." Wow, Emmett sure seemed excited.

"Cool, where are they anyway?"

"Getting dressed and whatever else they do." I just laughed and settled back onto the couch. All the sudden the door opened and there stood Rose and Alice. I whistled and they smirked.

"Bella, stand up let me see the finished product." I rolled my eyes and stood. They whistled and motioned for me to come to them. I first grabbed my keys and then walked over.

"Let's get the show on the road, shall we? Emmett, get up. It's your turn on my bike." He got up quickly I almost missed it. He came over to me and put an arm over my shoulder.

"See yah people." I looked over everyone and Edward was looking at me longingly. I smiled and winked. And walked out the door, Em at my side.

Everyone was right behind us as we got in the elevator.

"Here, take my purse so I don't have to worry about it on my motorcycle." Alice took it from me.

"Just follow behind us, Jasper will drive." I saw Rose hand her keys over and drill jasper that he better be careful, but drive fast. I laughed and Jasper looked over and smiled.

"Let's go you big bear." He laughed and I hopped on, I started it and he got on behind me holding on to me. I revved the bike.

"No helmets, yes!" I laughed at his antics, only Emmett.

I saw Jasper grin at me.

"It's near the gates, east street." I nodded, I knew where it was. I pulled up beside him. Everyone was confused. I looked over and revved. He revved back at me.

"1."

"2, you ready Jazzy?" I grinned. He grinned back.

"3."

"GO!" We both yelled and sped off.

We quickly matched and were leading then pulling up every second. He was shifting like a pro. But not a match for me. I was matching him turn for turn the whole time. We finally were coming into the parking lot and saw two available parking spots next to each other. I quickly changed gears and sped into the first spot and braked, effectively parking in the spot. I hit the kickstand and turned off the bike.

"We won!" I laughed and Emmett hoped off. I was pulled off and into a big hug. Once I was put down I turned to Jasper.

"You did well, grasshopper." I said in a yoda voice. We bowed to another while everyone laughed. I bumped fist with him and we all started walking inside.

Once we got inside we found a big booth. We sat down and started looking through our menus. The music was so far good, loud, but I can hear you talking. Well, in the restaurant section. I saw a clock on the wall and the time was only 6:30. I looked around and saw Rose next to Emmett, who was next to me. I was next to Edward who is next to Jasper who is next to Alice, who is next to Rose. I then evaluated everyone's outfit.

Rosalie was wearing mid-thigh shorts with a pair of Jimmy Choo red heels and red and black Juicy couture polo.

Alice had a purple off the shoulder bubble top and black Bermuda shorts with purple and black Manolo heels.

Jasper has a black long sleeve tee with dark wash jeans and white and black Nike fusions.

Emmett had on a Juicy couture 'Rouge Royalty' tee. Regular wash jeans and white air force ones.

And the best for last Edward. He has on an emerald green dress shirt with dark wash jeans and white and green Nike dunks. It just makes his eyes shine even more.

We ordered our food and all of us went into small conversations.

"So Bella, how do you like it here at the school so far?"

"It gets better everyday." I smiled. Edward grinned that crooked smile right back. Through the night we all talked and ate. When we looked at the time we saw it was 8:25. When we finally finished our food and were sitting and talking for a little while, just waiting for the club park to get started. All the sudden I heard an annoying voice.

"Ugh, do you see that whore next to Eddie?" At this I listened and told the others to shut up.

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Another equally nasally and annoying voice said.

"Once im done with her she's going to wish she never knew him." I got pissed, who the hell is she?

"And look how ugly she is, why is he even talking to her?"

"Maybe he feels sorry for her?" I looked around the table and everyone was pissed, Rose looked ready to burn into flames but was watching me intently, worried of what I might do.

"I bet she slept with someone to get in the school. And do you see those cloths, I bet there from Wal-Mart. Im going to set her straight." I was so mad I was ready to kill. I looked at Rose and she nodded curtly. The fire in my eyes just heightened.

I looked and saw I was at the end of the actual booth and next to Edward who sat at the end of the table on my side. I cracked my knuckles under the table waiting for those two to come near me and start something.

Two bimbos came towards me. A sluttish looking blonde and an equally sluttish looking frizzy haired brunette.

They finally were standing in front of me trying to glare at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Lauren Mallory, ant this is Jessica Stanley. Who are you?"

"Oh, im Bella Swan, what do you want?" I stand up and look at her. With our heels, hers that are at least an inch higher than mine, we were face to face.

"Im here to tell you to stay away from the Cullen's. Especially Edward, if you know what's good for you, you'll like stay away. He's mine." At hat the fire just got worse.

"Listen here bimbo. I can talk and hang out with whoever I want to. And if it's the Cullen's then I will, if it's Edward. Then. I. Will." She obviously didn't like what I said because she snarled at me.

"Look bitch, you better listen to me or else you'll regret it. Don't you know who I am? Im the Queen B of this school and you'll damn well listen." I laugh, short and non-humorous.

"Really, and if it don't?"

"Then I will, like, kick your ass."

"I dare you to, because im never gong to listen to your dumbass." She screeched and started pulling off her earrings. She walked outside and I followed. A lot of people came with us. Someone pulled my hand. I turned around, it was Rose.

"Kick her ass, or I will." I nod curtly and walk over to Lauren.

When she see's me she starts walking around me.

"So where do you shop, Wal-Mart?"

"Actually, no. I wouldn't call True religion, Paolo, and Juicy couture Wal-Mart, whore." She was facing me again and stomped her hooker shoes. I heard 'oohs' from the crowd. And of course Emmett threw in a 'burn!'

I looked back and saw fury in everyone's eyes behind me but Edwards stood out, he had concern? I don't need it.

I looked back and all the sudden there were a sting on my face. I look at Lauren to see her smirking and holding her hand raised, she slapped me. I shook my head that was a bad thing to do.

"Tsk, tsk Lauren." I pull my fist back and release it, punching her in the jaw. She stumbles back and into Jessica. Who was frantically trying to help. Lauren pushed herself up and stalked over to me. She screeched and tried to punch me which I caught and kicked her legs out from under her. She dropped to the pavement and kicked at my legs.

I fell on the ground next to her and she hauled herself onto me and slapped me once, which was all she got in for the rest of the fight. I grabbed her arms and swung her around onto the ground. I got on top of her and started throwing punches. I hit her in the jaw, the nose, eye, and cheek. She was going to have one hell of a shiner. I was then pulled off with me kicking. The strong arms that pulled me off held tightly. I finally calmed down enough to turn in the arms and look at my captor. I turned and met the emerald eyes of Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

"Im fine, but Lauren here will have one hell of a shiner. He cracked a grin and just hugged me. I hugged him back and he put me down. I looked over to Lauren to see her already swollen in the face. I grinned at my work.

I bumped fists with Rose. We both laughed at how this always happens. I always get into trouble. Alice threw me into a hug and complimented my fight, as did jasper. Emmett got me in a big bear hug and started doing commentary.

"It was so cool. Well when you hit her. You turned to us and then when you looked back she took you by surprise, what a cheap shot. Then you shot a nasty right hook to the jaw making her stumble back. Then you caught the punch and you kicked her and she fell…"

"EMMETT! Shut up, I know how it went, we all do. Because we were right there."

"I know but, you kicked her ass! Im proud! It was kind of like the fight Alice got in at the mall once…now that was cool. Just out of no where, bam she punches someone. I still don't know why…" and the night went on. I cant wait to see Lauren face in a few days.


	5. GOING BAD

**Don't own anything, sadly. IM BACK! So sorry about that really big break/hiatus thingy. Im going to update now…**

I felt a shake on my bead and groaned.

"BELLA! Wake-up!"

"Hell no. Go away, jackass…" I grumbled.

The shake increased and then my covers were ripped off me leaving me only clad in black boy shorts and a white cami. I groaned and opened my eyes.

There in my room was everyone. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

I seriously didn't care right now.

"Can I help you people? It's only…" I look at the clock. "7:30! What is wrong with you people!?" I turn back around into my pillow and suddenly was picked up. My eyes flew back open and I saw I was in Emmett's hands. Literally, he just picked me up.

"Yes, Emmett? Is there something you need?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, get that big ass of yours up and get ready. I want breakfast." I rose an eyebrow and nodded. He put me on my feet and I turned to go to the bathroom.

"Just give me some time to shower and whatever. Then I'll make breakfast." Everyone nodded and filed out of my room.

I took a nice shower that helped me finish waking up.

I went to my closet to see what I should wear for today. I finally decided on some dark-ish Diesel jeans, a pure purple DC hoodie, a grey tight t-shirt and my white air force ones.

I just towel dried my hair so my curls wouldn't drip.

Making my way to the kitchen I could hear everyone in the living room.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked while peeking my head around a corner.

"Pancakes!"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, maybe some waffles."

"What Emmett said!" Everyone else agreed. I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way to the kitchen, everyone in tow.

"So, how'd you sleep Bella?" I heard Alice ask cheekily. I shot her a look and she just giggled behind her hand.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Lets just chill on campus all day." We all liked Rose's idea so I finished making breakfast while we all talked.

I put some eggo waffles in the toaster and finished up breakfast quickly for all 6 of us. We ate quickly because of the hunger then we all settled into the living room.

"Now what do we do?"

"How about a video game showdown?" We all grinned evilly.

**HOURS LATER; ABOUT 8 O'CLOCK**

"I win!" I shouted, excitedly, after I finally ended the showdown by beating Emmett.

"Pay-up!" I heard and turned to face Edward handing money over to Jasper.

"Betting on me now, Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow and he just grinned and waved the crisp bills in the air.

"Shows you to mess with me, bear!" He just pouted; I gave him a big hug and he finally grinned.

"You kick some major ass little sis." I laughed as the night died down.

We all just watched a movie then everyone decided to hit the hay around 12:30 everyone was gone.

Tomorrow and the next few days were all going to just chill and do whatever, school starts Monday. We're going to turn this school around.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ah, time for school. Yeah! Note my sarcasm. I looked over and saw I set my Alarm for 6.

I got up slowly and headed to take a quick shower. I noticed Rose in the kitchen sipping some coffee or whatever as I went back to my room.

I immediately went to work on my hair and finally got my curls nice and frizz-free. I went to my closet and grabbed my white contrast filigree top, a pair of black leggings, and my Christian Louboutin black leather pumps. I looked in the mirror and liked what I was seeing.

I put on some eyeliner and mascara and left my eyes alone after that. I then put on some red lip-gloss to finish everything off.

I grabbed my black Diesel bag filled with notebooks and whatever else I bought for the new year I would need today. I headed to the kitchen, the clicking of my heels echoing off the walls with the quiet.

"Morning Rose." She looked up and smiled and looked me over.

"You look gorgeous."

"Look whose talking." We both grinned and I sat down.

She was wearing a V neck sleeveless tank with a high waist black that is almost knee length. With some red pumps and assorted jewelry she looked really good.

"So, were waiting for the others?"

"Yeah. First bell is at 8:30. So they said they'll take us out to eat before school. Its only 7:25 right now" I nodded and grabbed my fully charged Sidekick.

"Cool. So, ready for school?" She nodded now smiling.

"I think this year, and next, are going to be great."

"I agree Rosie." We laughed and all the sudden I heard the door opening and the pixie, bear, Jasper, and Edward came in. We stopped laughing and gave them smiles.

"Hey guys." Went all around and we stood up and walked over to meet them in the middle of the room. Cat calls and whistles erupted from them all and we just smiled.

"You guys look gorgeous! Ah, but that means I cant dress you up!" Alice whined. We just smiled and rolled our eyes.

"So where we going to go?"

"This café thing not to far away. So lets hop to it sexy ladies." We just laughed with Emmett and followed them out the door and locking it.

I couldn't help but notice everyone outfits as we all walked out of the dorm building. Emmett with a blue superman shirt, a dark pair of jeans and some white dunks. Alice with a blue blouse, faded indigo jeans, and black slouch ankle boots looked beautiful with her spiked hair and excited face. You'd think we'd be going shopping by that face.

Jasper with a tight orange shirt, fade-ish jeans, and red orange and black Nike dunks low.

And lastly Edward. He was wearing a black shirt with regular wash jeans and black/gray dunks.

"Hey Bella." My heart rate goes up when I hear Edward greet me. I give him a smile.

"Hey Edward." He gave me grin right back.

"You look beautiful." I gave a little bigger smile but a small blush appeared.

"Thank you, so you ready for another year of school?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty good year." I smiled and gave a small nod, I think so too.

We all finally got to the little hotspot and up to the counter. I looked at the menu on the wall and picked out what I wanted and started rummaging in my bag to get my wallet. I felt a hand grab mine and pull. I looked up and saw Edward still grabbing my hand; and I really didn't mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my wallet?"

"Why? I'm paying."

"No, Edward. I won't let you do that. Its mine let me pay for it."

"Bella, im paying. I will forcefully take your wallet if I have to. I'm paying." he was dead set, I could by his eyes. I gave a sigh if defeat and nodded, letting him pay for what I wanted.

"What do you want?"

"The biggest French Vanilla they have."

"That's it? They have good donuts, scones, cookies and so on…" He said, smiling.

"Um…a chocolate glazed donut, please?" I gave a smile.

"Of course, milady." he gave me a bow.

"Thank you, kind sir." I gave a curtsy. We both laughed and he offered me his arm as it was our turn at the cashier. I grabbed it with a smile and we walked up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The cashier asked, only looking at me. This guy was creepy with his gaze fixed on me. Edward bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Play along, okay?" I nodded against him. All of the sudden his arm slid down to my waist and he pulled me closer.

"What do you want, baby?" Edward said, grinning down at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Um…A Venti French Vanilla and a chocolate glazed donut." I said looking at the guy quickly then looking back at Edward.

"What about you, honey?" He just smiled at me and gave a wink.

"I'll have the same." He told the guy.

They guy nodded and rattled off our orders to the person in the back. We stepped to the side to the pick-up counter and we stayed in our position; his arm around my waist, side by side. There was one more person behind us so the guy was free to stare. We saw this and I wrapped my arm around Edward's stomach.

"What?"

"The guy keeps looking at me, it's weird." I felt him nod against my head and then the guy came with our drinks.

"Here you go." He said with a wink. I just grabbed my drink and donut. I moved my napkin and saw a number with Kyle underneath it. I stepped to the garbage can and threw it away then looked back and saw the guy look agitated. Ha, buddy.

"What was with all the touchy back there, Bells?" I heard Emmett ask once we finally got close.

"The guy at the counter couldn't stop staring so Edward helped make the guy back down a little. And now I have coffee and a donut." We all laughed and stepped outside and to a table to eat our treats.

"So who has what first period?" Jasper asked. We all took out our schedules and compared.

"Well let's get this show on the road. First day of school. Here we come!" We all got up at Alice's chipper voice and started walking towards our classes.

Get ready.

We got into the building and started walking down the hallways to our classes. Everyone stopped and stared, whispered, and pointed to everyone else.

What the hell?"Um, guys? What's with the whole OMG thing going on?" Alice giggled.

"Were popular or whatever. I really don't know or care. You're walking with us. Its like royalty on the first day. Expect it all day." I huffed while Rose just shrugged; she never cared if people stared or not.

As we walked by I could hear some comments.

"..fought Lauren. Heard she kicked her ass…" Couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"…look at those bodies! I could show them a good time, just…" I just shook my head.

"…Who do they think they are? This is my school; im so end…" All the sudden a few girls strutted up to us.

"Who do you think you, like, are?" Said the brunette that was with Lauren when we fought.

"I think im Bella swan. Can I help you?" I replied easily.

"Yeah, watch what you do. This is my and my girls school." We all snorted.

"I really don't care one little bit if this is 'your' school. I do what I damn please. Now you should go, I think you might miss Whore 101 if you don't start going." Everyone said burn over Emmett's laugh and the brunette took a minute then glared. She got in my face.

Hell. No. I felt a arm hold me back but I got as close as possible.

"Me and my girls are the last people you want to, like, mess with." She glared at me. I glared right back and she flinched.

"No you're the first." And I kept glaring and her and her girls walked off. It was quiet and then some cat calls and cheers erupted.

"And people think im the hot head. You are so going to go bad this year." Rose said from next to me. I shot her a look and she just laughed.

"This is going to be a really interesting year. Bells, you are my idol!" We all laughed at what Emmett said and made our way to class.

What a good way to start school…ah the sarcasm.


	6. Defying the Standards

**Don't own anything but the extras.**

The first day, and week, went by without problems. I found it hilarious by the amount of whispers, pick up lines, and glares came our way that week. Not only me and Rose; I think all of us were tied.

Saturday went by without fault and now we were all sitting around Alice's dorm room: bored on a Sunday.

"We could go shopping?"

"NO!" Alice pouted and I patted her on the arm and gave a small smile, she grinned back at me.

"The beach?"

"We went yesterday."

"How about…" As so it went on. We finally came around to laughing our asses off at stupid stories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 6:00. I groggily made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I was finally awake after that. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and my side swept bangs came down. I grabbed a plaid shirt that had rolled cuffs so it came to my elbow and a white tank top to go underneath. I paired the tops with true religion denim shorts and my all white Supra sneakers. Alice probably wouldn't like it.

I grabbed my aviators and started walking towards Rose's loudness.

"Bella! Lets go already! Everyone wants to meet at the café."

"Shut it Rosie, im coming!" We glared playfully and hooked arms, locking the doors on the way out.

"I think Alice wont like my outfit." I laughed.

"Posh, its not bad at all." I rolled my eyes at her and we walked into the café, finally.

"Hey Rose, Bella Bear!" We followed Emmett's bellowing voice and found the table. Our stuff already ordered and in our respective seats.

Emmett then Rose then Jasper then Alice then Edward and then me.

Emmett gave me a big hug once I got there and then gave Rosie a huge kiss. I laughed at her expression.

I sat next to Edward and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, shucks, Edward." We all laughed and he grinned at me.

He's actually cleaned up over the week, with the girls. I asked why and he said he doesn't want that anymore. Good boy, I will get him, I will. Sweet devilish grin inserted here.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to the source.

Ugh, Kyle, the barista type dude that wont take the hint.

"Can I help you Kyle?" He grinned.

"Yeah, how about you and me go out on a date?" I scowl. I can tell Edwards about to say something so I tap his hand.

"How about no!" I say cheerily. Kyle frowns and then scowls back at me.

"Look woman, say yes all ready or I'll find a way…" I raise and eyebrow and stand up to be toe to toe with the guy.

"How about you back the hell up? I said no, I have a boyfriend who could so kick your ass, and frankly, your not my type. I like men, not boys." My voice grew slightly louder with each word and angrier. Once I finished I took a step back to stand with Edward to hold him back if needed.

Kyle's face grew red and he started looking around and noticed everyone's eyes on us.

"Yeah, your not worth the trouble anyway." I snorted.

Kyle went to the back of the store and everyone returned to what they were doing.

"Hear that Edward? You're a man!" I grinned at him and winked, he grinned back and we all laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"I was always a man, Emmett." Edward replied.

"No, Bella had to say so first." Emmett said like a five year old correcting someone, it was hilarious.

We all laughed and finished our breakfast. I noticed that Edward and I sat closer and his arm was around the back of my chair. I leaned back and slightly snuggled against him, his arm slipped to my back after that and with a smile.

We headed to our respective first classes and did the now regular disturbances.

I was walking to Lunch with Alice and thought of something.

"Hey Alice, when are the soccer tryouts?" She thought for a minute.

"Sometime this week, why?" I grinned.

"Rosie and I played back home, I thought I'd keep playing." I said, giving her a grin. I so didn't expect the squeal that came out of her and jumped when she did.

"What the hell!" I shouted once my hearing returned.

"Im sorry, Bella. Im just so excited, I want to see you play!" She was bouncing and I couldn't help but grin. I threw my arm around her shoulders and continued walking to lunch.

"You will be going crazy when you see me play. Do the guys play sports?" She nodded almost frantically.

"They all play football. Emmett's a wide receiver, Jasper is running back, and Edward's the quarter back." I let out a long whistle.

"Dream team?" She nodded and rolled her eyes, I laughed. We got to the cafeteria and started getting our food immediately.

I grabbed the tacos, which came in three, nacho cheese which is delicious, vitamin water, and fries. Weird combination of something's but I like it.

We got to the table with our full trays and the guys stared at me and my plate like we were God or something, pricks.

"Leave me and platey alone, I like to eat." I said, glaring at the boys. They just grinned and shook their heads.

"By the way, you all suck for not telling me you played football." They just looked at me.

"The season didn't start yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I don't think I'll tell you something then."

"Please Bella." They chorused. I just shook my head and smirked. They pouted and I almost lost it but turned to Rose.

"Im going to join the team here." She looked at me for a second, confused, then finally lit up with the answer to her own question.

"You?" She tapped her chin…

"Maybe, I don't know if I want to this year. When is it?"

"This week." She nodded and we went back to eating, the boys bothering us the whole time.

It was only 5 minutes after and we were all doing what we do. Laughing and talking and throwing things.

I saw Jessica and Lauren walking by, trying to get they boys, mainly Edward's, attention.

"Whore alert!" I yelled and everyone turned and saw me pointing at them. I could see the smoke coming from their ears and only laughed harder.

They strutted up to me looking really stupid. I stood up and met them head on, smirking in their caked faces.

"You're just jealous of us." Lauren sneered. I laughed.

"Jealous of what? The black eye you had? The ton of makeup on your face? They way I seem to just make fun of you? Of course im jealous of that. Who wouldn't want to be ridiculed, its fun!" I spoke regularly but the whole lunch room seemed to have heard.

"Those aren't things you should be jealous of." She stated, stupidly.

"I know that, sweetie. Its called being sarcastic." Her face twisted in anger and I watched in fascination as the makeup seemed to rebel against the movement.

"You don't know who you're messing with." She answered with a huff. I grinned.

"I know exactly who im messing with." She sneered again and walked away with her little crew and I walked back to my table.

"Rawr!" Emmett shouted, actually roaring. I joined him and everyone just laughed harder, hysterical.

Later on I went to the coaches office.

"Excuse me, coach?" A man turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you?" He said with a thick British accent.

"Im wondering when girls' soccer tryouts are?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? They're tomorrow. Just show up on the field at 3." I nodded.

"Who are you?" I grinned at him, mischievously.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." He nodded.

"Are you the coach for the girls team?" He snorted and shook his head. I rose an eyebrow and he elaborated.

"They're rubbish. Barley wins any games." I nodded and thought about it.

"If something happens, like if they get cut or even I cant help them, can I try out for the boys?" He looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, okay, boys tryouts are this Friday." I nodded and started walking away, missing the calculating look on his face completely.

I went back to Rosie and my room to see her doing homework on the counter in the kitchen.

"Honey, im home." She turned and grinned.

"So when are tryouts?"

"Tomorrow. I talked to the boys' team coach. He says the girls suck. Barely ever win a game. I made a deal with him. If the girls get cut or if they're not up to my standards I can try out for the boys. Which is great because I hear they're about top of the league." She grinned.

"That's great, Bells! But it sounds like you're going to be playing with the boys." I sighed and sat on the couch.

"It does. I have no problem with playing with girls or boys, but the fact that I would have to because the girls just aren't good enough sucks. Although if I play on the boys side I will have better time because I can actually play the way I do. But I would be put on the hot seat almost all the time, no all the time actually." She thought for a minute the nodded slowly.

"Isn't that why we do it? We defy the standards, bells. We always have. Played sports with the boys, fix cars, race, and we fight. We don't fit the bill on purpose." She said quietly.

"And we never will. I know that, I accept that, and I love that. But will everyone else?"

"That's the million dollar question, sweetheart." I nodded and got my stuff, having no homework because I did it in study hall, and went to my room.

"I guess you're not going to try out period?" I asked as I walked through the rooms.

"No, I don't think so. I'll play with you, for fun. But I don't want to go competitive." I walk back out and sit down at the counter with her.

"You sure, you know your just as good as me." She grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't like it as much as you." I studied her for a moment.

"Completely true, babe." We became silent as I started watching TV and Rose finished her homework.

She soon finished and came to sit with me and a huge bag of Bugles. God, I love Bugles.

"Bells, you realize your birthday is coming up, right?" I grimaced. Ugh, my birthday. The day that people get to buy me stuff and I have to accept.

"No idea what your talking about. I have no birthday. I was magically created, so stuff it." She snorted.

"Uh huh. Why don't you like your birthday again?"

"People give me things. I have money, let me buy it myself." She snorted again.

"Yeah, you have money. You know its not going to change anything." I crossed my arms, pouted, and sulked on the couch.

Suddenly everyone filed into the room and took spots on the couches.

Emmett reached for the Bugles and I suddenly grabbed it and snarled at him. He looked at me, sweating in fear.

I went back to my sulking and I felt someone next to me. I turned and saw Edward.

I looked at him, still pouting, and he ran a hand down my face.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He said softly.

"My birthday is coming. Rosie wont leave it alone." I replied like a 5 year old. He laughed softly.

"You don't like your birthday?" I shook my head.

"People buy me things." He grinned as I pouted a little more.

"Those horrible people. We should teach them a lesson." That got me to laugh a little bit and I let go of my pout. He smiled at me and for a minute I got caught up in him. We looked at each other for a few seconds longer and broke away with smiles. We leaned against the couch and joined everyone in the conversation.

"Bella, just so you know, you didn't scare me. I just played along when you snatched the bag back." I snorted.

"Uh huh, Bear. I could tell you were trying to make me feel better. It worked so well." Everyone cracked up and Em slid down a little on the couch. I laughed just a little harder.

_Tuesday:_

I got up at 6:00 like usual, but Im kind of excited. Even if the team will suck. I took my shower, relishing in the strawberry smell from my shampoo.

I got out and just blow dried my hair, letting my curls free.

I grabbed a plain white t-shirt and purple plaid skinny leg pants. I decided to go with the uber-classic white high top chucks and Ray-Ban wayfarer shades. I was ready for the school day.

I saw that it was only 7:10 and went to go see what Rose was doing. I saw her in the middle of her room looking at outfits.

"Rose, need help?" I said with a snicker.

"Har, har. Help me pick out an outfit." I nodded and walked into her room.

I grabbed her pink pinstripe pink skinny jeans, a white aeropostale t-shirt, and grey low converse. She thought about for a minute before nodding.

"Cool, I'll be in the living room." She nodded and I left.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Alice as an idea came to mind.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled, chipper pixie.

"Hey Ali. Look, I just realized Rose and I are wearing skinny jeans. Mine are purple plaid, hers are pink pinstripe, you have any weird ones to wear today?" I heard her rummage through some things…

"Yes! Oh, Bella that's an awesome idea. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye pixie." She laughed and I sat down on the couch, waiting for Rose.

"Rose!" I groaned and I heard her laugh from her room, still getting ready.

Ten minutes later she showed up in the living room and I gave a whistle.

"Common gorgeous, lets start walking." She looked me up and down and purred. I purred back and some kid that was walking by in the hallway looked at us in awe. We couldn't help it and busted out laughing.

Hooking arms, we walked at a normal pace to the café for breakfast.

"Its nice out today, again."

"Yeah, it is. Ah, I smell pranks in the air!" Rose groaned and laughter escaped my mouth.

"Bella, these people have no idea. Start out small, please."

"Pssh, no. I think it's time to instill a little mayhem here. I'll have Emmett help." She just groaned loudly as we reached the door to the café.

We went up t the bar and started ordering everything. Kyle sees an opportunity I guess, the jackass wont leave me alone, again.

"Common gorgeous, we would have so much fun. Stop denying the attraction." I snorted.

"Im denying you. Not a stupid attraction you seem to think we have. Give me my damn order before you have a converse stamp on your face." I glared so hard Kyle actually listened to me.

"Damn Bells, even I was shaking from that one." I gave Rose a cheeky smile and we both laughed.

The orders were done quickly seeing as everything was just made. I was ecstatic as I took a bite of one of my donuts.

I went to throw away the cardboard carries that came with the coffee and on the way back to the table I was in the air.

I elbowed the person who had me up and the grunted before turning me. I saw Emmett and I gave him a big hug, a bear hug.

"Im so sorry Bear, I didn't know it was you." He was fine after a few moments and returned my hug full force. I laughed.

"Bella Bear! I missed you. And I must say, your ass looks fabulous in those pants." I busted out laughing and he put me down.

He put me down and I patted my ass.

"Thanks, I was hoping it would." He joined me and we walked to the table were everyone was already sitting down.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bella!" Alice replied, cheerful as ever.

"Hey Bells," Jasper said from Alice's side. I smiled.

I sat next to Edward and grinned. He leaned over and kissed my cheek while pulling my chair right next to his.

"Well, your happy to see me." he nodded. I raised an eyebrow and his smile turned cheeky. I just rolled my eyes and turned to the conversation.

"Bella, when is your birthday?" I instantly pouted and crossed my arms.

"Sunday." Alice squealed.

"So we have to get you presents by Saturday." I groaned and threw my head back.

I felt fingers weave through my mass of curls and go down and repeat. I opened my eyes and followed the arm to see Edward, eyes on my face. I smiled and scooted closed to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and grabbed my coffee, taking sips here and there. I heard small awes from some people but ignored them.

"Don't go overboard with the gifts, guys. Better yet, don't buy anything." They all scoffed and I pouted.

"Bella, you're going to accept the gifts we give you. It would be mean not to." I scowled at Edward and went back to my pouting.

"You shouldn't speak, you weren't here to protect me earlier. Kyle kept trying to get me to do shit with him." I felt him stiffen and I grinned, oh hell yeah.

"What? What was he doing?"

"He was asking me out. Saying we had some type of attraction and we shouldn't ignore it. And an assortment of things. I turned him down and scared him." Everyone laughed.

"How'd you scare him?" Jasper piped up.

"She has one of the meanest glares ever. The guy was shaking," Rose answered for me.

"Sorry, babe. Next time I'll take care of it." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help it and kissed his jaw. He laid his head on mine and we just sat there.

"Okay, that's enough. Get together already," Emmett said, exasperated.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted.

"What? We were all thinking it." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't push, let them do it themselves." I looked up at Edward and winked, he grinned and returned it.

Oh we are so close.


End file.
